Perdóname
by Black Swan Lizzie
Summary: De 3 cosas estaba absolutamente segura 1: Edward era un Idiota 2: Nunca le iba a perdonar lo que me hizo y 3: Por culpa de él no volvería a confiar en ningún hombre TEMARIA FUERTE
1. The surprise

**Esta historia es un regalo para mi amiga que fue su cumple hoy y me suplico que la subiera...le dije que tenía muchas historias pero me insistio mucho...así que bueno la subí ¡Felicidades Bibi! ¡Cumplio el 14 de mayo! awww es un amor de niña de hecho me inspire en ella para mi personaje de Eclipse de Luna jajajaj bueno Bibi para que dejes de fregar aquí esta la nueva historia jajaja

* * *

**

Perdóname

**Summary: De 3 cosas estaba absolutamente segura 1: Edward era un Idiota 2: Nunca le iba a perdonar lo que me hizo y 3: Por culpa de él no volvería a confiar en ningún hombre **

* * *

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan y soy hija de Charlie Swan el jefe de policía de Forks, ahí tengo a mis tres mejores amigas: Tanya, Rosalie y Alice ellas son hermosas y yo siempre fui fea…siempre traigo puestos unos lentes enormes con una falda que llega hasta mis tobillos y un suéter que era de mi madre que ya falleció y siempre he llevado conmigo, se que es raro, Tanya y Alice habían querido hacerme un cambio de imagen pero yo no quería…había algo que odiaba mas que a todo en el mundo entero y ese asqueroso ser era llamado Edward Anthony Masen Cullen el hermano y primo de mis amigas…yo no me llevaba nada con él, era presumido y altanero y nos odiábamos a muerte…pero nunca lo había odiado tanto como en el día de mi cumpleaños 16…él día en que la dulce Bella cambio…y se volvió fría…pero ahora vayamos con el principio de la historia…

Estaba en la escuela en un día normal de clases estaba contenta ya que este era mi cumpleaños y íbamos a ir a compara un libro mis amigas y yo y luego ir a un café

"¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS BELLAAAAAAA!" gritaron Alice, Rose y Tanya mientras corrían a abrazarme con fuerza

"Gracias chicas" dije con una sonrisa

"En este cumpleaños nos dejas arreglarte un poco ¿Por favor?" pidió Tanya

"Tanya, Bella ya había prometido que lo haría en el baile de fin de año no ahora" le recordó Rose salvándome

"Rayos" murmuraron ella y Alice a la vez

"Tranquilas falta poco" dije riendo

"Swan" dijo una voz a mis espaldas

"Hola Edward" murmuré tímida

"Feliz cumpleaños…te tenemos una sorpresa" dijo con una sonrisa torcida

Yo deje de respirar ¿Edward se portaría amable conmigo? ¿Era acaso una broma?

"No me gustan las sorpresas" dije nerviosa

"Esta te gustara" dijo feliz "De verdad"

"¡Dile que si Bella!" dijo Alice sonriente

"¡Si Bella! ¡Te preparo una sorpresa!" dijo Tanya saltando

"Bella yo no creo que…" intento decir Rosalie pero Edward la corto

"¿Por favor?" pidió mirándome directamente a los ojos

"Bueno supongo…" dije no muy convencida

"Genial…bueno nos vamos juntos de la escuela ¿No?" dijo sonriente

"C-claro" dije nerviosa

Edward sonrió y se fue dejándonos confundidas a todas

"No puedo creerlo" murmure

"¡Pues créelo Bells! ¡Mi hermano no es tan malo!" dijo Alice feliz

"Alice no le creo nada ¿Y si lastima a Bella?" dijo Rosalie

"¡No lo hará! ¡No es tan malo!" dijo Tanya

"Bien dejemos eso en paz por favor" dije sonrojada

Fuimos a clases y yo me pase el día esperando con ansias el momento de la sorpresa de Edward ¿De que se trataría? ¿Me haría daño como había dicho Rose? ¡No! Bueno Quien sabe…cuando escuche el timbre que anunciaba el fin de clases me puse muy nerviosa…demasiado nerviosa….sentía mi corazón palpitar fuera de mi pecho y mis manos sudar…

"¿Lista Bella?" pregunto una aterciopelada voz a mis espaldas

"¿Eh? Digo…si" dije cuando tome la mano que Edward me ofrecía

"Bien…empezaremos con tu sorpresa" dijo con una sonrisa

"Es algo raro ¿Por qué cambiaste tanto Edward? Me ignorabas" dije confundida

"Quiero conocerte mejor"

"¿De un día para otro?"

"Iremos a la Bella Italia ¿Te parece?" me pregunto cambiando de tema

"Esta bien" dije resignada mientras me acomodaba las gafas

"¿Por qué usas esas gafas?" pregunto de repente

"¿Eh?"

"¿Por qué las usas? No necesitas mucho aumento de lentes" dijo confundido

"¿Te parecería tonto si te dijera que las uso para no llamar la atención?"

"Ehm…en parte pero también tierno" dijo con una sonrisa

Yo sonrojada baje la vista hasta que llegamos al restaurante, bajamos y comimos rápido ya que Edward tenía otra sorpresa para mí…me sentía extraña…como en las nubes, miles de mariposas se sentían en mi estomago y en todo mi cuerpo ¿Por qué precisamente Edward Cullen me ponía así? Antes lo ignoraba y no me importaba pero desde hoy…todo había cambiado

"¿Ahora adonde vamos?" pregunte

"A un lugar especial" dijo sonriente

Llegamos a un mirador donde se veían las estrellas, era romántico…vi como Edward pasaba un brazo por mis hombros y me atraía hacía él…yo sonrojada y sorprendida decidí alejarme pero Edward no me lo permitió

"Hace mucho que he querido hacer esto" dijo mientras estampaba sus labios contra los míos, yo asustada intente hacerme para atrás pero Edward me pego mas a él…este había sido mi primer beso y estaba nerviosa de repente sentí como Edward empezaba a acariciar mis piernas y por impulso le di un golpe en la nariz

"¡Ouch! ¡Mierda! ¿Qué te pasa Bella?" me grito

"¡Te estabas propasando conmigo!" le espete enfadada

"¿Y?"

"¡Como que ¿Y? ¡No seas Idiota! ¡Pervertido, calenturiento!" grite roja de la ira

"¡No es para tanto Bella!" dijo suspirando "No seas mojigata!"

"¡Imbécil!" le grite "¡Como te atreves a besarme!"

Edward enfadado empezó a manejar hasta que llegamos cerca de un lugar cerca de mi casa pero que tenía que ir caminando y estaba a punto de llover, salio del carro mientras abría la puerta y me sacaba del auto…

"¿Quieres saber porque me atreví a besarte? ¡No fue por gusto! ¡Fue por una estúpida apuesta Bella!" me grito

Eso me dolió…dolió en todo mi ser…

"¿Cómo?" pregunte con lágrimas en los ojos

"¿De verdad creíste que intentaría algo contigo por decisión propia?" pregunto con una sonrisa cínica

"¡ERES UN IDIOTA!" grite golpeándole el pecho "¡TE ODIO!"

"¡Si tanto me odias quédate aquí y camina hacía tu casa!" me grito mientras me dejaba en la acera y se metía a su coche arrancando

Sorprendida me quede quieta mientras lo veía irse a toda velocidad…mi corazón y todas mis ilusiones estaba rotas…demasiado rotas… ¿Por qué me había hecho eso? Empecé a caminar de vuelta a mi casa estaba muy cansada y abatida pero de repente sentí como alguien me seguía…empecé a caminar más rápido hasta que sentí como alguien jalaba de mi cabello arrastrándome a un callejón, forcejee gritando pero todo fue en vano el hombre me golpeo haciendo que quedara inconsciente en el suelo…

**

* * *

**

Adelanto

"¿Hola?"

"¿Quién habla?" pregunte sorprendida

"Señorita Alice somos la policía…"

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Encontramos a su amiga Isabella Swan en un callejón"

"¿Cómo?" grite asustada al igual que Tanya y Rosalie "¿Cómo se encuentra?"

"Mal señorita…muy mal"

"¿Qué le paso?" pregunte llorando

"Ha sido violada…"

* * *

**Bueno ojala y les haya gustado chicas luego de eso pasara mas cosas y el punto de vista de Edward tmbn para que vean que paso por esa mente suya...en este fic Edward no es perfecto y comete errores cm cualquier chico de su edad y mas si tiene a todas muriendo por él pero Bella se vengara jajajja dentro de algunos años ya veran...jajajja**


	2. ¡DONT TOUCH ME!

**Aqui esta otro cap recomenden la historia por favor! veremos ams de Edward y luego de estos cap se vera el pasar de los años...ahora si Bella regresara y con todo... como siempre esta hsitoria va dedicada para mi amiga Bibi ajja que me friega mucho ajajjaja

* * *

**

Alice POV

Estaba con mi hermana y mi prima en mi casa viendo películas de terror, estábamos emocionadas Tanya y yo por la sorpresa que Edward le tenía a Bella y por eso cuando lo escuchamos bajar corrimos inmediatamente pero antes de que nos viera escuchamos su conversación con Jasper…

"Debiste de haber visto su cara Jazz" dijo riendo "Y además me deben se los dije bese a Isabella Swan"

"Lo del beso lo acepto pero ¿Haberla dejado en medio de la calle hermano? Eso no estuvo nada bien ¿Sabes lo que le pudo haber pasado?" dijo Jasper serio

"Bah! No creo que le haya pasado nada ¿Quién se la iba a querer tirar de todos modos?" respondió mi IMBECIL, ESTUPIDO, PUTO Y PENDEJO HERMANO

"¡QUE DIJISTE PU…!" intente decir pero Tanya me tapo la boca

"Alguien habla por teléfono Alice…es importante" dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

"¿Hola?"

"¿Quién habla?" pregunte sorprendida

"Señorita Alice Cullen somos la policía…"

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Encontramos a su amiga Isabella Swan en un callejón"

"¿Cómo?" grite asustada al igual que Tanya y Rosalie "¿Cómo se encuentra?"

"Mal señorita…muy mal"

"¿Qué le paso?" pregunte llorando

"Ha sido violada…"

Por mi mente pasaron muchas cosas…demasiadas cosas, recuerdos de mi y de Bella…la dulce y tierna Bella…¡NO! ¡A ELLA NO LA PODÍAN HABER VIOLADO! ¡NO! No reaccione hasta que escuche los gritos de Edward y Rosalie…

"¡TU PENDEJO!" grito llorando "¡Tu tuviste la culpa!"

"¿De que hablas Rose? ¿Qué te pasa hermanita? ¿Por qué lloras?" pregunto Edward sosteniendo sus brazos que lo golpeaban

"¡Eres un idiota! ¡Sabía que no iba a ser una sorpresa para Bella! ¡TE ODIO! ¡NO SE COMO TE HACES LLAMAR MI HERMANO!" grito Rosalie mientras le daba una bofetada y salía de ahí

Yo voltee a ver a Tanya que estaba llorando desconsoladamente

"Fue mi culpa…fue mi culpa" murmuraba

"No fue tu culpa" dijo Rose

"¡Claro que si fue nuestra culpa Rose!" le grite llorando "¡Bella fue porque la presionamos!"

"Bella fue al final porque…¡AH no saben cuanto odio a es pendejo que me hacen llamar hermano!" grito Rosalie exaltada

"Tenemos que ir a verla" dijo Tanya

"Lo sé…" dije firme y vamos a ir a verla

Bajamos como locas las escaleras donde nos encontramos con Emmet hermano de Jacob ellos dos eran mejores amigos de Bella y de nosotras y de Edward.

"¿Adonde van?" pregunto Emmet sorprendido

"Bella…hospital" grito Tanya llorando

"¿Qué?"

"¡No hay tiempo para explicaciones Emmet!" gruño Rosalie "Adiós"

El camino de ida al hospital fue en silencio…nadie decía nada…no podíamos decir nada…nuestra dulce y tierna Bella había sido violada…violada…algo que fue por culpa de mi hermano…por culpa de haberla dejado ahí…fue un tonto…mas que tonto fue inhumano…¿Por qué era así?¿Solamente porque es adoptado?

Bajamos del auto y entramos corriendo

"¿Dónde esta Bella Swan?" pregunte angustiada "Soy Alice Cullen"

"En la habitación 345" dijo la enfermera con tristeza

Sin esperar mas tiempo fuimos corriendo hasta que llegamos a donde estaba Bella, le pedía a Tanya y a Rosalie que me esperaran fuera que entráramos mejor de una por una…entre lentamente a la habitación y ahí con su pulsera del hospital e innumerables golpes estaba mi mejor amiga…mi hermana echa un ovillo en la cama en posición fetal, abrazando sus piernas con fuerza y llorando descontroladamente

"Bella…" dije con un nudo en la garganta "Soy Alice…"

"¿Allie?" pregunto mientras temblando de miraba

"Hola Bells" respondí con voz ahogada

"¡Alice!" grito y fue a abrazarme con fuerza "Ellos me golpearon en el callejón donde me dejo Edward, Alice ellos me violaron"

"T-tranquila Bella" pedí

"Esto no esta bien ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Qué hice?" pregunto llorando

En ese momento entraron unos preocupados Edward y Emmet, Bella al verlos se escondió detrás de mí dando un grito ahogado.

"¿Qué te afecto mucho el que te haya abandonado ahí Swan?" pregunto Edward con una sonrisa preocupada

"No seas engreído" dijo Emmet "Hola Bells"

"¿Emmet?" pregunto sorprendida

"Soy yo Bells" dijo mientras se acercaba corriendo hacia ella

Yo intente contener a Emmet pero no pude él levanto a Bella en uno de sus fuertes abrazos que siempre le daba y en ese momento Bella comenzó a gritar como loca…

"¡AJHHHHH! ¡SUELTAME! ¡SUELTAME!" grito golpeando a Emmet

Emmet asustado la dejo de abrazar y Bella cayó en el suelo abrazándose a si misma

"Suéltame…" pidió de nuevo "No vuelvas a hacerlo"

Yo fui y abracé a Emmet con fuerza

"¿Qué le paso?" susurró con dolor

"La violaron Emmet" susurré llorando

"No…" dijo enfadado "¡NO!"

Dejo de abrazarme y fue y agarro a Edward del cuello mientras lo empujaba contra la pared

"Esto fue tu culpa imbécil" grito

"¿De que hablas?" pregunto un sorprendido Edward

"Tú le hiciste esto a Bella" dijo con dolor

"Déjame en paz Emmet" dijo Edward soltándose de su agarre "No se de que hablas"

Yo jale a Edward y a Emmet y los saque de la habitación mientras que Tanya y Rosalie entraban al cuarto donde Bella seguía llorando…miré con furia a Edward y golpee su hombro

"Olvídate de que eres mi hermano" le dije furiosa "Tal vez te perdone pero ahora no sabes cuanto te odio Edward"

"¿Por qué?" pregunto confundido

"¿Se te hizo gracioso dejar a Bella ahí sola verdad?" pregunte enfadada

"Eh…¿Sí?" dijo sonriendo

"AH pues por tu puta bromita la violaron pendejo" grito Emmet "¿Qué acaso no tienes corazón Edward? ¿Qué no ves lo linda que es Bella por fuera y dentro? ¡QUE NO VES QUE HAS ARRUINADO SU VIDA!"

Edward se quedo petrificado mientras sus verdes ojos reflejando dolor se posaban en una traumada Bella que lo miraba fijamente con el odio marcado en sus castaños ojos…

**

* * *

**

Adelanto

"¡Bella lo lamento mucho!" dije sinceramente

"No te preocupes Allie no fue tu culpa pero yo me tengo que ir…"

"¡Nno tienes porque!" murmuró llorando

"No quiero estar cerca de él…volveré dentro de unos años lo juro" dije sonriente

"Pero Bella…" pidió Emmet

"Te quiero Emm…de verdad aunque no…aunque no pueda volver a abrazarte sabes que te quiero"

En eso un policía toco mi hombro preguntándome algo y yo grite mientras comenzaba a llorar de nuevo luego al ver lo que había pasado comencé a llorar más fuerte por su culpa me pasaba esto….por su culpa mi vida se arruino…por su culpa…por su culpa no volvere a dejar que me toquen…

* * *

uhhh pobre Edward...q feo pero bueno veremos como lo superaaaa ajja reviews? los mreezco?


	3. Forgive me

**Hola chcias! aqui esta otro cap de Perdoname ojala y les guste y ahora les tengo q contar porq tarde tanto en subir el cap...**

**N/A: Bueno no se si algunas sepan que tengo una madrastra...sip mi mami murio cuando yo era pequeña y mi papi se volvio a casar y tuvo una hija con esa mujer llamada Ana Paula...ash ¬¬ entonces mi media hermana es linda y me quiere y yo la quiero mucho pero mi madrastra no me quiere! ¡Siempre me hace a un lado! de hecho en ella me inspire para el personaje de Tanya en "Las vueltas del destino" es que de vd no me quiere y jsto ahora imaginense mi papi en el hospital cn quimioterapias y yo teniendoq ue aguantarla...ella me dijo que no tengo talento para escribir...y eso me dolio pero mi amiga Bibi me alento a que escribiera jeje de hecho me golpeo en la cabeza para que no le hiciera caso a mi madrastra jejejej ay chics no digo q todas las madrastras sean malas la vd la mayoria son buenas pero...la que me toco es celosa y no le gusta se puede decir "Ser la sombra de mi mama" porq mi papa amo muchisisimo a mi mami 3 y como yo me parezco mucho a ella se la recuerdo mucho...y pss ya me hizo llorar...estaba escribiendo este cap y llego y me dijo q apagara la compu yo le dije q ya lo iba a hacer q se esperara tantito a q subiera el cap pero me apago la compu ¿Pueden creerlo? por eso ahora estoy en casa de mi amiga BIbi con su hermoso hijo Edward jejejje asi le puso la muy loca...jaja de hecho esta historia tome parte de la vida de Bibi por eso la subi x su cumple...ojala y les guste bn gracias x escucharme y jeje leer este desahogo jaja ya las agarre de sicologas jejeje**

**las amooo**

**xoxoxox**

**Jenn**

* * *

Bella POV

Dolor…odio…sufrimiento…impotencia todo eso estaba sintiendo cuando esos desgraciados me violaron….fue horrible…solamente recuerdo como esos imbeciles estaban arriba de mi…tapándome la boca y golpeándome y diciendo que era su turno…porque después del que me jalo al callejón llegaron otros tres…¿Se me olvido mencionar ese insignificante detalle verdad? ¿También se me olvido decir que a ellos les gustaba el sexo con dolor? Me cortaron mi espalda con una filosa navaja y quemaron mis brazos y pechos con cigarros y ni podía gritar del dolor ni de la impotencia porque estaba en shock…en maldito shock…justo ahora estaba abrazando mis piernas mientras Tanya, Rose y Alice intentaban calmarme…haber visto la estupida sonrisa de Edward me había hecho daño….mucho daño…ya no quería seguir aquí…ya no podía seguir aquí…

"Ya…ya no quiero seguir aquí" murmure sollozando

"Saldrás hoy mismo de aquí Bells…" juro Alice

"N-no…no entienden" dije llorando

"¿Qué te pasa Bella?" pregunto Rosalie

"¡QUIERO LARGARME DE FORKS!" grite

"Pero Bells…" dijo Tanya

"¡No me llames Bells! ¡No quiero seguir aquí! ¡No quiero estar cerca de ese bastardo que me arruino la vida!" grite llena de dolor

"Lo entendemos Bella" dijo Rosalie agachando la mirada "Pero necesitas tratamiento…"

"No…me vine a vivir sola aquí a Forks…no tengo familia Rose…pero yo me iré a Inglaterra… ¡No quiero volver a saber nada de este pueblo! Si quieren venir a visitarme pueden hacerlo" dije firme

"¡Huir de los problemas no te hace bien Bella!" dijo Alice acariciando mi cabello

"Enfrentarlos me trajo a esto" dije seria "Compare el boleto y me iré lo antes posible"

"Pero Bella…" dijo Tanya pero la corte

"Las quiero chicas…mucho pero…yo…yo no puedo enfrentar esto" dije llorando mientras quitaba las lágrimas de mi rostro y prometía nunca volver a llorar por esto…ni por él…ni por nadie…

**

* * *

**

Días después…

**Edward POV**

Me sentía como una verdadera mierda…no podía creer lo que le había hecho a Swan…se veía tan indefensa en el hospital…cuando Emmet la abrazo y empezó a gritar mi alma se helo…su grito fue tan desgarrador y con tanto dolor que hacía que te doliera a ti mismo…pero lo que mas me dolió fue ver todo ese odio y rencor en sus ojos castaños un odio y rencor que sabía iba directo hacia mi pero no fue todo mi culpa ¿O sí? ¡Puta madre! ¡A quien rayos engaño! ¡Todo fue mi culpa! ¡Por pendejo e inmaduro! Y justo ahora mi madre me estaba curando por el ojo morado que tenía por el golpe de Jacob Black, me lo merecía por eso no le hice nada…

"¡Auch! ¡Mama ya te dije que estoy bien! ¡Tengo que ir al hospital!" pedí adolorido

"¡No vas a ir jovencito!" dijo mi madre seria "Ha pasado apenas pocos días de lo que le paso a Bella y ella necesita descanso"

"Pero sale hoy" dije enfadado

"Si pero la veras…no te preocupes" dijo con una sonrisa

"Necesito hablar con ella mama…necesito que me perdone" dije frustrado mientras jalaba con fuerza mi cabello

"Cálmate ya casi termino" dijo mientras dejaba en paz mi ojo ¡por fin!

"¿Ya terminaste?" pregunte suspirando

"Si…ese Jake si que es fuerte" dijo con una sonrisa

"Ni que lo digas…malditas esteroides" dije sobando mi cabeza

"Jacob no toma esteroides" dijo riendo "Aparte el y Emmet son tus amigos"

"No creo que lo sean después de lo que les hice a su mejor amiga" dije frustrado

"Alice esta con ella al igual que Rose y Tanya ¿Por qué no les hablas?" pregunto acariciando mi cabello

Yo suspire y asentí mientras caminaba a mi habitación para quitarme la camisa llena de sangre…cuando me cambie fue hacia el anuario y empecé a ver las fotos hasta que llegue a la "I" de Isabella Swan…no tarde mucho en encontrar su foto…sus enormes y redondos lentes tipo Harry Potter que escondían sus ojos castaños y su pelo llevado siempre en una coleta mientras que sus ropas holgadas haciendo que su cuerpo se viera extraño…pero me detuve en esos labios que yo había besado…esos hermosos y carnosos labios…era lo mejor que tenía Bella…y sus ojos…podías ver miles de emociones reflejadas en ellos…no supe cuanto tiempo estuve admirando su foto hasta que escuche como llegaban las chicas…

"¡Mierda!" dije mientras corría

"¿Edward?" pregunto Alice

"¡DONDE ESTA BELLA!" grite asustado "¿Por qué todos lloran?"

"Se fue.." dijo Tanya llorando

"¿Qué? ¿De que hablan? ¿Quién se fue?" dije sin entender

"Bella…por tu puta culpa se fue" dijo Jacob sombríamente

"¿Qué? ¿A dónde?"

"¿Qué putas te importa Edward?" grito Emmet serio

"Yo….yo no.." intente decir

"¡Por tu culpa mi mejor amiga se largo! ¿Estas feliz?" grito Rosalie estallando en lágrimas

"No…" murmure con ojos llorosos mientras me iba corriendo hacia mi habitación encerrándome, me sentía tan puramente culpable…**Después de todo lo que le había hecho, solamente una palabra podía salir de mis labios y mi corazón…**

"**Perdóname…"** pedí a la fotografía mientras lágrimas de culpa caían por mi rostro

**

* * *

**

Bella POV

"Bueno…supongo que esto es un adiós" dije con una triste sonrisa

"¡Bella lo lamento mucho!" dijo sinceramente

"No te preocupes Allie no fue tu culpa pero yo me tengo que ir…"

"¡Nno tienes porque!" murmuró llorando

"No quiero estar cerca de él…volveré dentro de unos años lo juro" dije sonriente

"Pero Bella…" pidió Emmet

"Te quiero Emm…de verdad aunque no…aunque no pueda volver a abrazarte sabes que te quiero"

En eso un policía toco mi hombro preguntándome algo y yo grite mientras comenzaba a llorar de nuevo luego al ver lo que había pasado comencé a llorar más fuerte por su culpa me pasaba esto….por su culpa mi vida se arruino…por su culpa…por su culpa no volveré a dejar que me toquen…

"Tranquila Bells" pidió Jacob

"S-si…lo siento" dije intentando sonreír "Yo…yo los voy a extrañar mucho"

"Bella por favor…" pidió de nuevo Alice

"Visítenme ¿Sí? ¿Lo prometen?" pedí

"Claro que si" dijeron todos a la vez

Yo les sonreí y camine dentro del gran aeropuerto mientras intentaba armarme de valor ara lo que venía a continuación…no sabía que iba a hacer aya…apenas tenía 16 años pero lo que si sabía era que si alguna vez volvía a este lugar Edward Cullen me iba a escuchar…

"Edward…" repetí en un murmullo "Espero y nunca nos volvamos a ver…" y así sin mas entre al avión donde mi nueva vida estaba por comenzar…

**

* * *

**

Adelanto

"**Bella…tranquilízate" pidió mi amiga Nallely**

"**No puedo…han pasado tantos años" dije mientras me mordía mis uñas**

"**¡Deja de hacer eso!" me reprocho "Ahora tranquilízate por favor"**

"**Ya…esta bien…me tranquilizare" dije suspirando**

**Han pasado ya unos tres años desde mi cumpleaños número 16…y ahora volvía al lugar donde comenzó todo…y el mismo día de mi cumpleaños…solamente me quedaba algo que decir…lo unico que no había extrañado de Forks tenía nombre y apellido…Edward Cullen…solo me queda decirte que te prepares porque ya no soy la misma Bella Swan de siempre…ahora vas a conocer de lo que una mujer rencorosa es capaz…**


	4. Years Later

_**Lamento haber tardado en actualizar...peor los pocos reviews no me motivaban y tmbn mi papi empeoro y mi madrastra me baja la autoestima y me castigo la compu...pero ya pude subir este cap ojala y les guste...

* * *

**_

Años después…

"Bella…tranquilízate" pidió mi amiga Nallely

"No puedo…han pasado tantos años" dije mientras me mordía mis uñas

"¡Deja de hacer eso!" me reprocho "Ahora tranquilízate por favor"

"Ya…esta bien…me tranquilizare" dije suspirando

Han pasado ya unos tres años desde mi cumpleaños número 16…y ahora volvía al lugar donde comenzó todo…y el mismo día de mi cumpleaños…solamente me quedaba algo que decir…lo unico que no había extrañado de Forks tenía nombre y apellido…Edward Cullen…solo me queda decirte que te prepares porque ya no soy la misma Bella Swan de siempre…ahora vas a conocer de lo que una mujer rencorosa es capaz…

"¿Temes regresar a Forks?" pregunto mientras tomaba mi mano

"No…tú sabes que hace mucho que no le temo a los hombres"

"No…pero ahora los desprecias…llegaste de una manera y ahora eres tan diferente…después de estar algunos meses ahí te volviste muy diferente Bella…muy fría con los demás…" dijo Nallely con una mirada triste

"Solo soy fría con personas que no conozco" dije mirando hacia otro lado

"Con todos los hombres deberé decir…" dijo con una triste sonrisa "Me preocupas Bella…nunca te trataste con nadie…simplemente te guardaste todo…nunca te he visto llorar"

"No vale la pena llorar…no arreglas nada llorando" dije seria

"No…pero te desahogas y eso ayuda al alma Bella…tu alma esta dañada" dijo firme

"Tú y tu alma" dije riendo "En serio estoy bien.."

"Sabes que solo regresamos para que Edward vea que ya estas bien" me recordó

"Ehm…también porque quería regresar a mis raíces…ya es tiempo"

"Aha" dijo rodando los ojos "¿Estás preparada?"

"Claro…tanto física como sicológicamente" dije intentando sonar convincente

"Bien porque ya llegamos" dijo mientras detenía el auto

"¿QUE?" grite asustada "¡Ya llegamos!"

"Aha…ya vas a tener que bajar y enfrentar a Edward" dijo sonriente

"¡Porque justamente tenía que venir aquí!" susurré enfadada "¿No podríamos irnos a un hotel?"

"Ah no…Carlisle y Esme están muy emocionados de que vengas" dijo Nallely reprendiéndome

"Volver a ellos me hace recordar…" murmuré

"Tú tranquila" dijo abrazándome con fuerza "Me ire al hotel y luego regresare a verte en la escuela"

Yo asentí y baje del carro mientras tomaba aire y agarraba mi maleta…los chicos no sabían que vendría ahí…se supone que era sorpresa…toque el timbre y espere a que la puerta se abriera…las piernas me temblaron cuando vi unos ojos verdes mirarme..

"¡BELLAAAAAA!"grito Alice mientras literalmente saltaba encima de mí haciendo que cayera al suelo

"Alice…cálmate" dije sonriendo en verdad la había extrañado

"No lo puedo creer…¡Mira que hermosa estas Bella! ¡Porque no dejaste que yo hiciera tu primer make over!" me reprocho

Yo le sonreí en disculpa…pude ver como Alice intentaba ocultar las lágrimas que se estaban formando en su rostro así que la abracé con fuerza

"No llores Allie" susurré

"Es que te extrañe tanto tonta" me espetó abrazándome con fuerza "Y no te preocupes nadie se te acercara al menos nadie que no quieras"

"Tranquila Alice…ya pasaron 3 años…ya no soy débil..he cambiado" asegure "Y traje una nueva amiga…pero insistió en quedarse en un hotel pero pasará por mí a la escuela"

"Oh…una nueva amiga" susurró con una triste sonrisa

"Si…estoy segura se llevaran bien" dije

"Hmp" dijo simplemente Alice pero luego su expresión cambio "¡ROSE, TANYA!"

"¿Qué quieres Alice?" grito Rose mientras bajaba pero al verme sus azules ojos se abrieron mucho y sonriendo como nunca antes la había visto bajo corriendo mientras me abrazaba y me llenaba de besos

"Wow ¿Desde cuando tan cariñosa Rose?" pregunte sonriente

"Desde que hace tres años no te veo" me dijo riendo "Te extrañe mucho Bells"

"¡BELLAAAA!" grito una pelirroja mientras se me lanzaba encima apartando a Rose de un empujón

"Hola Tanya" le respondí riendo

"Eres una maldita por no habernos visitado" me reprocho

"No he podido" dije con una sonrisa

En eso sentí como unos brazos me envolvían fuertemente…brazos varoniles…me tense inmediatamente y ahogue un grito que avecinaba con salir…empecé a temblar pero aleje esas imágenes de mi mente intentado concentrarme en otra cosa…

"Bells" dijo esa hozca voz familiar

"J-jake" dije con una sonrisa "Hola"

Jacob me abrazo mas fuerte y yo solo pude darle algunas palmadas en su espalda…me bajo y beso el tope de mi cabeza mientras intentaba controlar mis temblores…no podían verme débil…

"¿Ahora si podrías abrazarme?" pregunto otra voz

"¿Emmet?" pregunte mientras intentaba no llorar y gracias a dios pude hacerlo…había prometido no llorar

"Bella" susurró sonriente

"Hola…hermanito" respondí con una sonrisa

"Hermanita" dijo Emmet mientras me tomaba las manos y me las besaba y con cuidado me abrazaba delicadamente yo me asuste pero me tranquilice y lo abracé de repente sentí un líquido cayendo en mi frente voltee y me encontré con los ojos miel de Emmet bañados en lágrimas

"Bella…mi Bells" susurro con voz rota

"Emm…no llores" dije abrazándolo "Tranquilo…"

"Como puede ser que no estés llorando..eres mas sensible que yo" dijo Tanya

"Se hizo fuerte…una nueva Bella" dijo Alice convencida

Yo sonreí sonrojada mientras me relajaba, en eso dos personas que reconocí como Carlisle y Esme entraron mientras dejaban caer las bolsas del mandado..

"¡BELLA!" grito Esme mientras me abrazaba con fuerza

"Hola Esme"

"Hija mía mirate que hermosa estas" dijo sonriente

"Gracias" le respondí con una sonrisa

"Tan hermosa como siempre" dijo Carlisle apretando mis manos mientras sonreía

"Gracias" repuse sonrojada

En eso otra persona entro por la puerta…el aire se fue de mis pulmones cuando lo vi entrar…su cabello cobrizo estaba despeinado y sus ojos verdes reflejaban una tristeza que me sorprendió…aún no se había percatado de mi presencia seguía tan condenadamente apuesto…incluso mas…se hizo un silencio incomodo, Edward al percatarse de esto voltee y se encontró con mis ojos…jure ver como sus ojos se iluminaban y por primera vez le vi sonreírme sinceramente…viendo esa sonrisa torcida que me hacía suspirar…

"¿Bella?" pregunto emocionado mientras daba un paso hacía mí

"Hola Edward" susurré

"¿En verdad eres tú?"

"Si…supongo que me ves diferente ahora que no parezco una mojigata ¿No?" inquirí fríamente

"No quise decir eso" dijo serio

"Ya veo…no esperes que mi trato cambie hacía ti… de todas maneras nunca fuimos nada por suerte"

"Bella…yo tengo que decirte algo…" dijo con dolor

"Ahora no Edward…por favor no me amargues la tarde" dije mientras tomaba mis maletas y me iba hacia donde Alice me indicaba dejando a un sorprendido Edward en la sala, sonreí con suficiencia…Edward Cullen iba a pagar por lo que había hecho...cuando Alice se fue le marque a Nallely rápidamente

"¿Ya estas en el hotel?" pregunte

"Si…¿Quieres que mañana te ayude a elegir tu ropa?"

"Si…aparte recuerda que mañana empieza mi venganza contra Edward Cullen…va a ver de que la vieja Isabella quedo atrás…" murmuré con una sonrisa

**Adelanto**

**"Bella...debemos hablar"**

**"No gracias" dije mientras me iba**

**"¿Qué hacías con ese Idiota?"**

**"¡No hables asi de Jake!" le grite**

**"¿Porque dejas que el te toque y yo no? acaso no puedo..." dijo con dolor**

**"No...tu ya me tocaste demasiado en un pasado ¿Lo olvidas acaso?" dije con dolor mientras me iba**


	5. I cant stand this

**Pasen por mi fic ANESTECIA! pues en esta historia no se no me inspiro mucho supongo q los pocos reviews péro la terminare solo que le dare mas importancia a las otras :) pero si me dejan muchos reviews en este considerare actualizar antes **

**xoxoxoxo**

**Lizzie Cullen Black**

* * *

Edward POV

Tres años…2 semanas….29 días….18 horas….549 minutos y 1500 segundos…o una mierda asi había pasado desde que Bella se fue de mi vida…es decir nunca estuvo en mi vida…pero sin que me diera cuenta ella siempre había formado parte de ella…regresaba de casa como otro día normal en la aburrida escuela de Forks, suspire mientras entraba a la casa, ya nada era lo mismo. Entre y levante mi vista cuando distinguí otra silueta….se hizo un silencio incomodo voltee y vi que ahí estaba…Bella…su hermoso cabello castaño cayendo en caireles por su espalda su hermosa y delicada piel blanca sus ojos chocolate…estaba aquí…una sonrisa se planto en mi rostro.

"¿Bella?" pregunte emocionado mientras daba un paso hacía ella

"Hola Edward" susurró

"¿En verdad eres tú?" pregunte sintiendo como una inmensa felicidad crecía dentro de mi

"Si…supongo que me ves diferente ahora que no parezco una mojigata ¿No?" inquirió fríamente

Yo deje de sonreír cuando dijo eso…la había lastimado…demasiado

"No quise decir eso" dijo serio

"Ya veo…no esperes que mi trato cambie hacía ti… de todas maneras nunca fuimos nada por suerte"

"Bella…yo tengo que decirte algo…" dije con dolor

"Ahora no Edward…por favor no me amargues la tarde" dijo mientras tomaba sus maletas y se iba hacia donde Alice le indicaba yo la mire sorprendido…¿Qué le había pasado a mi Bella? Digo…a Bella…

"Te la aplicaron Eddie" dijo Emmet con una sonrisa

"Cállate pendejo" susurré con una triste sonrisa

"Ja…lo siento Edward" dijo Jasper

"No importa….es la verdad soy un pendejo" dije suspirando

"Yo ya lo sabía solo faltaba que lo aceptaras" dijo Emmet sonriente

"Bueno ya le dijeron sus verdades ¿No?" dijo Jacob con una sonrisa "Intenta arreglar las cosas con ella Edward o esta vez golpeare algo mas que tu puto ojo"

"Entendido chucho" dije con una sonrisa

"¿Cómo planeas hablarle Ed?" pregunto Tanya

"No lo sé…solo quiero mostrarle que no soy el mismo mocoso que arruino su vida"

"Oh una tarea muy fácil…" dijo Rosalie sarcásticamente

"Lograra hacerlo a pesar de todo" dijo Alice bajando las escaleras

"¿Otra visión?" pregunte con sarcasmo

"Tuve la visión de que harías algo estúpido hace tres años que cambiaría tu vida ¿No tuve razón?" me pregunto con malicia

"Pinche síquica" murmuré bufando

"Te escuche Imbécil" grito Alice sacándome la lengua

* * *

Se hizo de noche y yo estaba intranquilo no había podido dormir…me desperté a las 5:00 am cuando entrábamos a las 8:00 a la escuela, me arregle y baje por un vaso de agua mientras esperaba a que ya dieran las ocho, fueron bajando mis hermanos uno por uno con mis padres….pero bella no bajaba…todos salieron y yo me quede esperándola…intentando ver si podía hablar con ella. Después de algunas horas que me parecieron siglos Bella bajo, sin mirarme…ignorándome.

"Bella…yo quiero hablar contigo" pedí

"Lo siento pero no tengo tiempo" dijo sin mirarme

"¿Por qué me tratas así? ¡Al menos deja que me explique!" le suplique

"Edward no puedes venir aquí después de tres años y esperar que te abracé y te perdone...ni siquiera mereces que te de la mano..." me dijo con desdén

"He madurado Bella...de verdad que lo he hecho" dije con dolor "No...no dejas que me explique...quiero contarte bien que paso esa noche..."

"Estoy harta de excusas" dije seria el se acercó y al rozar mi brazo yo asustada me hice hacia atras alejandome de él...

"¿NI siquiera puedo rozarte el brazo? ¿Tanto me temes? ¿Tanto me odias?"

"Como no tienes una jodida idea" le grite mientras me iba corriendo

"Estoy harta de excusas" me espetó roce su brazo intentando tomarlo y se alejo asustada

"¿Ni siquiera puedo rozarte el brazo? ¿Tanto me temes? ¿Tanto me odias?"

"Como no tienes una jodida idea" me grito mientras salía de la casa e iba directo a la escuela

Yo me sentí como mierda…hasta la mierda valía mas que yo…hasta la mierda podía hablar con ella y ella le respondería bien…pero a mi no…a Edward Cullen nunca mas…

**

* * *

**

Bella POV

Saliendo de la casa de los Cullen toda mi seriedad cayo y mi fría mascara se fue, toda mi fuerza, no podía ser que su presencia me pusiera así de nerviosa…no era justo que después de todo este tiempo no le pudiera odiar completamente…eres una débil..una estúpida

"¿Estás bien Bells?" me pregunto Nallely

"Si Nallely no te preocupes" dije con una falsa sonrisa

"Si vas a fingir al menos usa una sonrisa menos diabólica ¿No?" me dijo mientras me miraba raro

"Gracias por el animo amiga" susurré indignada

"Las amigas se dicen siempre la verdad" dijo encogiéndose de hombros

"También no son así de malas" dije sacándole la lengua

"Ya basta…basta…no seas melodramática" dijo rodando los ojos

"No lo soy!" dije sonriéndole "Pero tenemos que empezar el plan hoy"

"Bella esto de vengarse no me gusta si fue un idiota por lo que te hizo pero aun así no se no me agrada lo veo arrepentido"

"Pues…no se que creer" dije confundida

"¿No? Bella tu no eres vengativa" dijo Nallely negando con la cabeza

"No era muchas cosas antes de esto…cambie Nallely…cambie mucho" susurré con dureza

"Seguro que si te hubiera conocido unos años antes me hubieras caído mejor" dijo con una risa mientras me abrazaba

"Eres todo un caso LOCA!" dije riendo mientras le devolvía el abrazo

En ese momento Edward salió corriendo de su casa

"Bella…debemos hablar" dijo jadeante

"No gracias" susurré mientras me iba caminando

"Bella por favor" grito

Lo ignore y fui con Nallely a la escuela, estuve todo el día evitando a Edward y creí haberlo logrado, estaba segura de que si me dejaban sola con Edward no iba a poder ser tan fuerte…por eso no quería estar a solas con él…fui caminando hacia el bosque mientras intentaba tranquilizarme un poco. En ese momento vi como Jake venía corriendo hacia mí y me abrazaba con fuerza

"Enana" dijo con una sonrisa

"Esteroides" conteste riendo

"¿Cómo estás?" me preguntó

"No me quejo" dije encogiéndome de hombros

Jake sonrió y tomo mi mano

"Así me gusta señorita, verla sonreír un poco"

"Gracias a ustedes lo hago"

"¡Bella ya es hora de irnos!" grito Nallely

Voltee a ver a Nallely y vi que Edward estaba a lado de ella y al igual que Nallely miraba con furia y odio a Jacob. No supe porque a Nallely no le caía del todo bien Jacob.

"Hey Bells me tengo que ir pase de nuevo a saludarte ¿Nos veremos mañana en la escuela verdad?" dijo con una sonrisa

"Claro que si Jake" dije sonriente

En cuanto Jake se fue Nallely bufó y se fue caminando hacia el hotel mientras yo la seguía, en eso escuche a Edward gritar.

"¿Qué hacías con ese Idiota?"

"¡No hables así de Jake!" le grite

"¿Porque dejas que el te toque y yo no? acaso no puedo..." dijo con dolor

"No...tu ya me tocaste demasiado en un pasado ¿Lo olvidas acaso?" dije con dolor mientras me iba

"¡SIEMPRE TE VAS! ¿Por qué TODA TU VIDA TE LA PASAS HUYENDO?" me grito con lágrimas en los ojos "¡MIERDA BELLA ESTOY ARREPENTIDO COMO UN PERRO! ¡ NO SABES TODO LO QUE HE SUFRIDO! ¡NO SABES CUANTO ME ARREPIENTO! ¡NO SABES QUE NO HE DEJADO DE PENSAR EN TI NI UN MALDITO DÍA! ¡NUNCA!"

Me quede callada por un momento y me aguante las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir…no iba a llorar…no podía llorar…no de nuevo… no frente a él…

"¡ME PASO TODA MI MALDITA VIDA HUYENDO SABES PORQUE EDWARD? PORQUE DESDE QUE ME HICISTE ESA PUTA BROMA NO HAY NI UN PUTO MOMENTO DE MI VIDA EN EL QUE NO TENGA MIEDO! ¡TU ESTUPIDA BROMA ME ARRUINO LA VIDA! ¡ME LA ARRUINO! ¡Y LO PEOR DE TODO ES QUE TODO ME LO HE GUARDADO! ¡NUNCA SE LO HE DICHO A NADIE! ¡NUNCA HE HABLADO CON NADIE DE MI DOLOR! ¡ESTOY HARTA DE HACERME LA FUERTE! ¡YA NO PUEDO! ¡YA NO PUEDO!" grite mientras sin poder evitarlo rompía a llorar en un sollozo quebrado y me dejaba caer en el suelo

* * *

Bien quería que Bella se viera un poco débil frente a Edward es que no es humano aguantarse todo esto tres años! tenía que sacarlo! haber que pasa a continuacion! solo les digo habra cosas interesantes o diganme que quieren ver y lo veran! :D LAS AMOO

XOXOXOXOX

LIZZIE CULLEN BLACK

_**Siempre tenle amor a la sabiduría y encontraras la paz eterna**_


End file.
